Strange New World!
by charmeloen80
Summary: a girl with a special ability enter the world of Naruto. How will this affect the timeline? Vote for character x OC


Disclaimer: this is a make up story and almost everything is here is not mine. Hikari Mina is however mine and also her cards as well.

Tokyo, present time

The sun has just rise over the horizon, the air is fresh, and everything is just as quiet as quiet as it can get. A girl of 16-years-old had just wake up after smashing her alarm clock against the wall again I her room on the second floor of her house. Her name is Hikari Mina. It takes her awhile to fully wake up. Her short brown hair is messy after a night sleep. When she opens her eye, mismatch left-side green and right-side red eye are seen. She got out of the bed and head toward the bathroom and get ready for the day. In the bathroom, she got out of her pink heart pajamas and took a quick shower before putting on her cloth for the day. A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom and looked like a very happy person. Her cloths include a blue jean short that showed her leg, a green tank top, and a belt with a card holder attached.

She head toward her desk, withdraws cards from different series and put it in her card-holder. She smiles as she thought about what she can do with these cards. Not many people know that she can bring the card to life when she applies her energy to the card, be it monster or equipment or character. That's the reason why she spends so much time in her hidden spot in the park. She went there to train herself to be able to use the equipment and control the monster or character better. By now, she already master most equipment and command a few monster/character. She knows that she is special trough her ability.

As she heads downstairs, her mood became darker. She could her father laugh while watching TV and she could smell booze all around her. She holds her nose, sneak around the couch trying not to get caught be her father, and exit the house. She broke into a grin as she smells the fresh mourning hair.

"Today is going to be a good day." was on her mind as she head toward the park to try out some new card.

However, her world would completely change in a few hours by two demons.

The Park, few hours earlier

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"For the last time, Yes."

"There are so many things that could go wrong you know."

"So what? The good will out weight the bad."

"But why the Kyubi? Why must it be that demon?"

"You know why baka. It is the most powerful out of all the tailed beast."

"But come on – "

"You just work on getting that wormhole into this Naruto world open and I'll work on capturing the Kyubi's soul alright?"

"Fine"

The Park, present time

Mina had just entered the park and head straight toward her hidden area. As she approaches the place, she heard voices near it. She was a bit curious, so she head toward the area where the voice was coming from. When she reaches there and takes a peak at the voices' owner, she was shocked at what she saw. Demons and there was two of them. If that was not shocking enough, there was a strange hole behind them and it look like they were about to enter it.

Mina may not look it but she read a lot of sci-fi book and watches a lot of anime so she know exactly what the hole is, a wormhole. The demons are trying to go somewhere. Mina does not like demon at all and she would not let the two demons go to wherever they are going. She reaches for her card and pulls out one before jumping out to meet the demons.

The demons turn around and were a bit surprise that they had been caught by someone. When they realize that it was only a human, they believe that the human is not a threat and turn around and completely ignore her. Mina then try to get there attention.

"Hey demons, what are you doing?"

They ignore her.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

Again they ignore her. Then Mina begins to insult them with any insult that she could think of. The demon became angry. One decides to eat her just to stop her from talking and refill its energy. Mina grins at this, she had been training for a while and now she gets a chance to test her skill. As the demon gets close to her, she "activates" her card. A flash of steel appear and the demon was cut in half. She looks her hand and saw there was a katana in her hand. She immediately recognizes it was the Zero Katana. Its special effect allows her to move and attack as fact was the wind. With a grin she killed the second demon before it can move. De-activating her equipment, she turns around and walks away believing that the wormhole would disappear now that the creator is gone. However, she was only able to walk a few steps when she felt being pulled back. She turns around and saw that the wormhole was destabilizing and it was pulling in everything around it. With a small "Crud" from her mouth, she was pulled into the wormhole. A few second later, a boom was heard and all that's left is a small crater.

Konoha

The Yondaime had just seal the Kyubi soul into a baby child and died. Almost all the shinobi there was shocked before a loud noise was heard and a hole appear where the Yondaime died. The Sandaime immediately when there and saw a young girl of 6-years-old fell out of the hole and land next to the Yondaime. He orders the ANBU to watch the girl.

Mina was feeling very dizzy at the moment but she had enough sense left in her to know few things. One, she was in a forest. Two, it was very dark. Three, her energy is almost all gone. Four, her body is shorter. Five, there were strange people were mask that look like the Anbu from Naruto all around her. After that her mind could not handle it anymore and she faint.

The Sandaime was trouble by the girl. Who is she? Did the Kyubi have something to do with this? Or is it the Yondaime? He shake his head to get rid of the headache and order an ANBU shinobi to bring the girl to the hospital. They can question her later.

That's it for now. Chapter 1 still need a title and is not completed yet. I need a bit of help. Can anyone tell me any jutsu that was in the show. I forgot all except for the Chidori, Kage Bushin, Rasengan, Bushin, and Kawatari. Can you guys give me the Japanese name of the jutsu and what it does. You can make your own and I'll include it in the story. Naruto part of the story begin in chapter 1. thx


End file.
